


dinner and discussion

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [46]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 16:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: nott and the sunbreaker, over dinner





	dinner and discussion

**Author's Note:**

> finally remembered to post part three!

It’s awkward, at first, the two of them coming from such different backgrounds, and knowing so little about each other. They stumble over their words, Nott’s already high voice reaching a fever pitch with her nervousness, and Ulumon resorting to cool pleasantry void of anything else. It’s not until they stumble onto the topic of rats; Nott, anxiously recounting her (edited) first meeting with Yasha. She mentions how they’d bonded over eating rats, if they differed on the preferred method of preparation, and as soon as Nott says it, she blushes, “ _ talking to this man about rats! Of all things, how plebeian! _ ”

But Ulumon lights up, and grasps the familiar topic tightly. He tells her of his favorite rodent-based dishes, how he’d started with rats (he liked them cooked, but he didn’t think anything could beat them raw; at this, Nott beamed, and agreed vociferously) and slowly progressed to other creatures- weasels, ferrets, he’d even tried a fried raccoon, once, at a small hole-in-the-wall in the north of Asarius. 

They spend hours talking, about rats, and then they segue into other dishes, Ulumon talks about his path to his current position, all the work he’d put in, and Nott tells him about her alchemy, her (edited, of course) life with her clan. 

Soon enough, time has flown by, and the sun outside is setting. Ulumon can see the glances from the owner of the restaurant, an elderly orc who isn’t brave enough to ask  _ him _ to leave, yet clearly wants to go home. Ulumon takes pity on the fellow, and rises from his seat, reaching out a hand for Nott. He walks with her from the restaurant, and they stroll through the city, the soft colors of the sunset bathing the City of Beasts, and it reflects off the broken cobblestones and warped wood in a truly beautiful way. 

He stops in front of the goblin neighborhood on the war tortoise’s shell. Truly a magnificent creation, really, and Nott is blushing slightly, wringing her hands. “Ah, well, goodnight? This was truly a wonderful night, thank yo-” he cuts her off by bending down and lightly kissing her on the cheek. “Good evening, Nott the Brave, and I hope to see you again?” 

He can feel his face heating under his fur, and has never been so glad for the thick black layer that covers him. Nott smiles, and nods, and heads off, and Ulumon walks back towards the barracks. Truly, a delightful evening, and even better company. 

**Author's Note:**

> this series makes me so happy


End file.
